


a taste

by ElasticElla



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisa has lost count of the times the girl's lips have been so close to her own, a mere tremble away from collision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a taste

Kisa has lost count of the times the girl's lips have been so close to her own, a mere tremble away from collision. 

Kisa waits. 

Waits past a girl seeking to escape, a girl hoping for a different master, a girl praying for a goddess. 

Kisa waits with baited breath and dilated pupils, fighting for some composure. 

Waits past mistakes and messes, past killing the emperor.

(' _They didn't… they didn't get a chance to touch me.' 'Good._ ')

Paloma stands in front of her motorcycle, between Kisa and freedom, Malvado's blood still spattered across her neck. 

“You're taking me with you. You owe me,” Paloma says, no question in her voice. 

Kisa offers her a matching helmet, doesn't dare voice how she'd wished this, how very much she still owes Paloma. 

“One thing, before we go,” Paloma says, sliding off Kisa's helmet. “I want a taste.” 

And Paloma doesn't stop before her lips this time, kissing her like she's still searching for the divinity.


End file.
